Implantable medical devices (IMDs), including cardiac rhythm management devices such as pacemakers and implantable cardioverter/defibrillators, typically have the capability to communicate with an external device, such as an external programmer, via wireless telemetry, such as a radio-frequency (RF) or other telemetry link. While an external programmer is typically provided to program and modify the operating parameters of an IMD, modem IMDs also include the capability for bidirectional communication so that information, such as physiological data, can be transmitted to the programmer. Home health care remote monitoring systems can also communicate with the IMD and collect the patient and patient-related data. In addition, some monitoring systems can also collect other objective or subjective data using additional external sensors, such as a blood pressure cuff, a weight scale, or a specialized device that prompts the patient with questions regarding their health state. Some home health care monitoring systems can communicate with a centralized system, such as directly or using a networked system. Centralized systems, including medical practice systems, provide an efficient mode for physicians and other medical practitioners to manage patient-related data.